


I haven't forgotten

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Eddie the Eagle RPF, Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh remembers the night he spent with Taron and he finds him on his way...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I haven't forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ririsasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080658) by [ririsasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy). 



> Thanks to Alexavidr, my lovely Beta!  
> This is a gift to ririsasy that wanted another fic about Hugh and Tearon, so this is my fuffilment of the promise I have made. Hope you all enjoy.

Taron looked to Hugh and smiled at the other man; it was nice to find him in the sea of crowd filled with people he didn’t know, and that face was one hell of a surprise and a more than a relief for him. He really didn’t want to be there in the first place. The party was great, sure, but it wasn’t the kind of people he was used to dealing with and not the kind of people that cared for him…but now that Hugh was there he had changed his mind completely. Hugh must have had an impact on changing Taron’s mind. He walked happily to Hugh and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you,” Taron murmured into Hugh's shoulder.

“Don’t tell me that; it makes you look adorable; so adorable, in fact, that my wife might get jealous.”

Taron blushed as red as a tomato instantly, “Well…what can I say?” 

“Hey, don’t blush like that…that just makes you even cuter…damn you look so good like that-”

“Stop it, it's not helping!" Taron protested meekly, pawing at Hugh's chest like a puppy.

Hugh chuckled and answered “Well...red is my favorite color.” Taron smiled and returned to his white skin. “So did you dance?”

“No, I didn’t have someone dance with,” mumbled Taron.

“I thought you where the type of guy to ask, not to be asked,” Hugh pointed out.

“Well I was going to ask someone until you showed up,” Taron purred to the older man.

“So, does that mean I am supposed to take you out for a slow dance?”

“I guess; since you asked me so politely,” he said.

“Okay,” Hugh laughed, “But I’ll lead.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Taron said with glowing eyes.

Hugh placed his hand over Taron’s hip and the younger man placed his on Hugh’s shoulder as they danced slowly to the music’s tune; the best thing that happened to Taron today was to find him here at this overwhelming party, and above all, dance with him.

“Look Taron, about last time we…”

“Just don’t Hugh, don’t…it’s too painful for me still.”

"Don't you think it hasn’t been hard for me? I still remember: your smell; your face; your hands on my body; your moaning...in fact it was the only thing I could ever think since, and fuck Deborra…you, you I want.”

Taron rested his head on Hugh’s chest, letting himself cry, grateful no one was looking; he really wanted to say to Hugh that he loved him, that he wanted to be with him. That it meant the world to be together that he wanted to be with him, Hugh tightened his arms around Taron’s body. “Shhh, I am here, I am here, and I will always be here; if you ever need me and if you let me be near you, I'll be here. I didn’t want to leave your bedroom that night, but you wanted it. I promise I will never do something that you don’t want.” 

Taron looked up just to see Hugh’s eyes, filled with compassion and love. He wished, oh how he wished, that he didn’t love that man.

Hugh’s touch was respectful and tender and he leaned down to kiss Taron’s forehead. Taron sighed, without thinking, “I love you Hugh.”

“Oh…baby...!” Hugh said relived; He leaned on and kissed him on the lips, he didn’t care if the others were watching, and he gave all that he had into that one kiss. The lips parted and they couldn’t stop eye contact from happening.

“But I have to let you go Hugh, you have a family…I can’t give you that, I can’t just ruin everything you have with Deborra. But I still love you.”

“Then don’t leave me, I’ll find a way, I promise - ” 

“Sorry, but I have to let you go…if not you'll only regret it later.” 

Taron pulled back and started to walked towards the exit leaving behind a heart-broken Hugh. This is the best thing he could do for the man he loved…to walk away, to leave Hugh stranded there with his heart in tatters and a tear in his eyes. Taron knew he would come back…he knew it, he hoped it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to coment and kudo!


End file.
